the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Talon
'''Drystan "Talon" Kelly '''is a young man with a troubled past he doesn't like to speak of. History Talon was born into nobility, borderline royalty, in Scotland. Despite the wealth in abundance he was born into, Talon's life was anything but kind. There was immediate contreversy at his birth, as both of his parents were blonde, yet he came out with vibrant red hair. The red never faded,and stayed its brilliant firey colour. This caused him to have constant disdain from his father, who suspected his mother of infedility. When his mother died, his father began to mistreat him in anyway possible. It started with physical abuse, and then led up to neglect. He'd lock Talon in his room for years, never letting him set one foot from the room, let alone the castle they lived in. The only person who ever showed him kindness was a maid that would give him food and water; she'd also occasionally cut his hair. All of this changed in a couple of years, however. His father's castle was raided by a rival, the staff killed, as well as his father. When his father's rival managed to break down the door, he was shocked to find Talon there. He took Talon in, and in return for sparring him, forced Talon to become his right hand man. He groomed Talon to be the perfect killer, taking out rivals and protecting him from harm. Soulcalibur IV The news of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur was at an all-time high. Talon knew his master was going to send him after one of the blades, and soon. It was only a matter of time. Sure enough, his master requested the acquisition of Soul Calibur from a man who was rumoured to have been the Azure Knight at some point "I know you will not fail me," his master spoke the words with such confidence; and he had reason to do so. Talon had never failed a single mission he'd been sent on, no matter the stakes or conseqeunces of his actions. The mission proved to be a bit complicated however. When Talon finally found Siegfried, he wasn't able to actually reach the man. The sun was just beginning to set as he walked down the city streets. They were nearly deserted; the only people in sight were knights. A woman with red hair who approached and introduced herself as some kind of Princess, stopping him from coming any closer to the castle. "What is your business here?" the woman, known as Hilde demanded of him. "I heard the wielder of Soul Calibur was here, your HIghness" Talon responded quietly. Hilde narrowed her eyes at him. "Your appearance is quite familiar," she said lowly. Talon bit his bottom lip as she observed him. He wasn't exactly in any type of disguise, and he never was when he went on his missions. He'd been recognized before, and his Master adviced him never leave the city unless it was for a mission. "What do you want with the wielder of the Holy Sword?" "I...want to join in the fight to defeat Nightmare...." Talon muttered as he lowered his gaze. A trained killer, he may be, but his gentle spirit woul never really leave. Hilde seemed to soften as his shyness. "It is a worthy cause," she replied. She motioned for him to follow her. "My father was driven mad by the sickness of Soul Edge and so many of my people have been killed by its evil plight." Talon followed her back to her castle, keeping his gaze on the ground as they walked past several guards. "Before you officially join the ranks, I'd like you to meet some of my newer recruits," said Hilde. Talon looked up as he saw two young, pretty women sparring together. Both of them wielded a sword and shield. Talon watched them as they came to a conclusion and turned to face him and Hilde. The blonde girl looked at him with her electric blue eyes and Talon felt his face heat up immediately. "Kilina, Kisandra, we have someone who wishes to join in," Hilde announced, looking back to Talon. "What is your name?" Talon cleared his throat and lowered his gaze. "I am Drystan..." he bowed slightly, his face turning redder. Hilde smiled slightly before looking back to the girls in front of her. "I'd like one of you to test his mettle," continued Hilde. The blonde girl smirked and raised her blade. "I will do it," she replied confidently. She nodded at Talon as he stepped forward. For awhile they danced around each other. At this point, the moon was shining upong them. Sparks flew about the field as their blades connected with each other. Their light was defined by the shine from the moon and Talon could see the gleam of Kilina's eyes, enhanced by the pale light. Kilina managed knock one of Talon's feet out from under him, and he grabbed her arm as he fell down. She landed on top of him and stared down at him for a few moments before Kisandra cleared her throat. Talon flushed as Kilina smiled and stood. She held out her hand and helped pull him to his feet. "You're quite good; where were you taught?" she asked him, head tilting as she looked up at him. Talon shook his head slowly and rubbed the side of his arm. "I... I'm self-taught," he admiited softly. "I'm impressed," she replied. Hilde nodded as well. "As am I," she said. "Welcome to the Kingdom; you'll be suited well." Personality Despite the constant abuse from his father, and his master's attempt at destroying any and all empathy from him, Talon is arguably the nicest person you could ever meet. .....however, that does not mean he can't be mean...... Appearance Talon's hair is strange, orange-red. His eyes are dark hazel. In his costumes, he typically does not wear a shirt, and is lightly armoured with gauntlets and greaves. The main colour scheme is typically white and blue. Weapons Drystan gets his nickname from his weapon. It is rumoured his sword was made from the claw of a dragon, earning its name, Talon. It is a long, slender rapier, that Talon is incredibly proficient with. The blade Fighting Style He doesn't like to speak on it; however, his style is a self-taught one. He learned what he needed in order to survive. His master's way of grooming him was to pit him against other people in training in fights to the death. Critical Finish Talon narrows his eyes at his oppenent before rushing forward jabbing them multiple times before kicking their feet out from under them. He then drops his rapier into their chest and sucks in a breath as the camera zooms in on his annoyed expression. Stage Soulcalibur IV Ostreignsburg Castle Throneroom Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace TBA Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage II TBA Theme Soulcalibur IV Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace "Heartkiller" by HIM ]] Relationships Is very fond of Val, and raised him Friends of Alaina Was convinced to leave his Master by Siegfried Trivia *Talon has an excpetional voice, and his master often requested that he sing. *Talon can dance as well Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:LightningSakura Category:Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace Characters